Geckokin
Resembling the ordinary lizardfolks. The geckokin have evolved into their own sub-specie. Much more gracile and nimble than their cousins, but also much weaker in strength. History Ages ago, tribes of lizardfolks travelled into the north of the Serpent jungle. Urged by desire to escape the territories of the giant lizardfolks, who preyed on them easily. They travelled hundreds of miles into the jungle, adopting a nomadic behaviour. As they got into the northern part of the jungle, they encountered fewer and fewer predators, until they ended up at the top of the food chain themselves. Thus they decided to settle there, covering a good part of the North of the Serpent Jungle. The part of the jungle where they established was very different from the ones they left. The forest was much more dense, and light barely pierced through the thick layers of leaves and branches. The space between the trees were much thinner and wouldn't allow big creatures to pass through. Food was also more difficult to acquire. From a diet made only from the hunt of large creatures flesh, they had to adapt by picking and scavenging their food. Eating fishes, insects, eggs, small animals... This was a rather different approach from their ancient methods. And from hunters, they became collectors. Adapting to their new environment, their size diminished over the years. As they didn't need to fight monstrous beasts anymore, their muscular mass shrinked as well. However, they also gained in agility and swiftness, having to use their reflexes and dexterity to retrieve their food rather than brute force and martial skills. Their eyes also grew bigger to accommodate for the lack of light there was on the forest's soil. They started to use the jungle at their full advantage, learning to climb quickly on the branches of the trees to search for food and materials. They established themselves either inside the gigantic tree trunks of the jungle or building houses made of wood several dozen feet from the ground. Usually both, making entire suspended villages above the jungle's humus. The Geckokin quickly became its own sub-specie over the lizardfolks. The process changing their physiology as well as their mentality. Their tribal instinct and predatory behaviour changed to a more civilized and curious one. Making and creating things that their ancestors wouldn't have the mindset of doing, like clothes, houses with roofs, jewelry... Now seperated from most of the world, their natural habitat being pretty hostile to other races and of poor value for civilization. They learnt how to prosper as a civilization, even if still behind compared to other nations of humans, dwarfs and elfs. Their curiosity even leading them to travel outside the jungle. Physical Description Geckokin are smaller than humans, usually the size of children. They are swift and quick, and have long and large tails that helps them keep balance when they walk on two legs. Their eyes are very big and capable of seeing even in conditions of very low light. They usually are of enchanting colors, going from blue, to green, grey or orange, their iris adapting to light like a cat. Their scales are also of bright colors, yellow, blue, green, pink... and usually speckled with other colors. Despite their gracile and frail allure, their scales can be tough and very resistant against blows. Their nimble fingers allow them to manipulate with ease objects, but it's when they want to climb that they really shine. Both their fingers and toes are equipped with microscopic hair that stick to any surface. Their four members acting like suckers. Geckokin have short lifespans. Gaining their maturity at around the age of 10. Their life expectancy usually doesn't go beyond 45 years old. Society They established their domains at the feet and on the gigantic hundred feets tall trees of the jungle. Making wooden mazes of houses around the massive trunks, living like collectors and scavengers. But also developing early engineering and craft-making. The Geckokin live pretty reclusive lifes. Enjoying the relative comfort of the Northern part of the Serpent Jungle where they established dozens of villages. Each village being pretty isolated from each other. But this does not mean there is no interaction between them, as they learnt quickly that trading was a good way of improving their survival. They even recently started sending emissaries outside the jungle to meet with other races and societies. Relations The Geckokin are a very curious race. But have lived a reclusive life for a very long time. Their relations with other races are pretty recent. Between them, the villages of Geckokin maintain cordial relations of trades and technological exchanges. But sending a messenger or merchants stays occasional. They have all kind of goods they are willing to trade, usually by barter. Fishes, rare fruits, insects, alive, dead or even cooked, skins of animals like snakes and rodents and also feathers from colorful birds. They specialized in the trade of jewels, using their agile fingers and thoroughness to make exquisite pieces of art. All kinds of materials can be found in the jungle, amber can be dug, gold found in rivers, as well as all kinds of minerals. Combined with their skills, they use them to make pretty jewels, which are being sold for a lot already as exotic art by the nations encountered by the Geckokins. Alignment, Religion & Advancements The Geckokins have a pretty similar belief to their ancestors of the South of the Serpent Jungle. Believing that all thing must return to earth when it dies. As such, they cannibalize their deads. This also prevents diseases to spread, as the soil of the jungle is too wet and hot to burry corpses correctly. They do not believe in a specific deity. Instead believing in Father-Earth and Mother-Sky. There can be any alignment within the Geckokin, but their survival instincts make them tend to Neutral. Adventurers Few Geckokins end up travelling as adventurers. But as their society meets with other civilizations, this is becoming more and more frequent. The curious nature of these lizards make them willing to try to go on adventures. Their nimble skills and swiftness usually making them pretty good scouts and skirmishers. Racial Traits * Ability Scores (0RP): '''Geckokin are agile and perceptive, being thoughtful before making decisions. However they tend to not be very tough. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom and -2 Constitution. * '''Type (0RP): '''Geckokin are Humanoids (Reptilian) * '''Size (0RP): '''Geckokin are Small and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Base Speed (0RP): Geckokin have a base speed of 30 feet. * '''Languages (0RP): '''Xenophobic, Geckokin start knowing their racial language only * '''Low Light Vision (1RP): '''Geckokin have low-light vision allowing them to see twice as far as humans in dim light. * '''Natural Armor (2RP): '''Geckokin gain a +1 natural armor bonus to their Armor Class. * '''Skilled (2RP): Geckokin have a +2 racial bonus on Perception * Climb (2RP): '''Geckokin '''have a climb speed of 20 feet, and gain the +8 racial bonus on Climb checks Total 6RP Category:Race